The Support of a Friend
by SeekerForLife
Summary: A story mainly about Fred and George's pranks, but also the making of a new friend.
1. Chapter 1 That First Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters used in this story, except for Haley, and she is. The sister of a Harry Potter character. All credit for the creation of. Harry Potter goes to J.K. Rowling, though I disagree with Fred dying.**

**AN: Hi guys! This is my first fanfic, so please tell me any suggestions, corrections, or ideas you have. Other than that, enjoy!**

Every business person needs a sponsor and support to get started. For Fred and George Weasley, that sponsor was Harry Potter, who gave them his Triwizard tournament winnings after certain... events had occurred. However, the support, before and after the sponsorship, fell to Haley Clearwater, their first friend besides each other. It all started where most Hogwarts friendships do, on that very first train ride.

xxx

Fred and George Weasley were on the Hogwarts train, excited for their first year, when a very nervous-looking blonde girl walked in. "Hey, do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." Her blue eyes seemed to be pleading then to say yes.

"Not at all," said the twin on the right, "I'm Fred, by the way, and this is my brother-"

"George." finished the other.

"We're Weasleys." they said together.

"I'm Haley Clearwater." replied the girl, now struggling to reach the rack to put her trunk up.

"Here let me help you with that," said the twin she THOUGHT was George. Haley sat down while Fred, wide-eyed, watched George stood on a seat put her trunk up.

"Thanks," Haley sighed "That would have taken me ages to get up by myself."

"No problem," replied George, unusually polite.

"So," said Haley, who didn't notice the change, "What house do you think you'll be in?"

"Well," started George, "Seeing as our three older brothers have all been in the same house-"

"We'll be in Gryffindor." finished Fred. "What about you?"

"Well my sister Penelope is in Ravenclaw," Haley explained, "but I want to be in Gryffindor, myself."

"Good" replied a satisfied Fred. "That means we should see a lot of you around school."

"If I don't get put in Ravenclaw, that is." sighed Haley.

"True," agreed George. "But if you were meant to be in Ravenclaw, you'd probably want to be in Ravenclaw, not Gryffindor."

"Gee, George," said a surprised Fred. "That was deep. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Trust me," replied George. "Neither did I."

"Oh!" exclaimed Haley. "We're almost there! We'd better change into our robes!"

So the trio went to change. And just in time, because a soon as they got back to their compartment, the train began to slow to a stop. They all boarded the same boat, talking excitedly for the whole ride. Before they knew it, they were there.

xxx

The first years sat impatiently waited for their turn to be sorted. Eventually, a the call came for "Clearwater, Haley!" and she walked up, ghostly white (slightly lighter than her usual pale complexion), trying to look as confident as possible. The sorting hat had barely touched her head before "GRYFFINDOR!" was called out. She hurried off to the table, with a huge grin on her face. More names were called, more roars of applause. Finally, "Weasley, Fred!" A moment of silence followed. Then, "GRYFFINDOR!" Next, "Weasley, George!" with another shout of "GRYFFINDOR!" Haley cheered as both twins came and sat next to her. They talked as the sorting finished, cheering whenever they heard the sorting hat call out the name of their new house.

"So," began George. "Looks like you ended up in Gryffindor after all."

"Yeah." said Haley, with another grin. "Looks like you did,too."

xxx

After the feast, the firsts years headed up to their respective common rooms. For the trio, newly sorted, it was Gryffindor. When they got to the common room, they found out that their trunks had already been taken up to their dormitories. So Fred and George bid Haley goodnight, and the three went up to unpack.

When Haley arrived to the girls dormitories, she discovered her bed was the one nearest the window. She met the girls she would be sharing her dormitory with and introduced herself several times, then finally went to her trunk to unpack. As soon as her trunk was opened, an awful smell began to fill the room. A moment later, fireworks began to explode out of her trunk. This show lasted for several minutes, lasting longer than the awful smell. Finally the explosions subsided, and it was a long moment before Haley dared approached her trunk. When she did, she looked inside to find several dungbombs and tubes that must have been the source of the spectacular fireworks show. "How could this have happened?" Haley mumbled to herself. "I was only one who touched my trunk, besides, GEORGE!" she finished the sentence with a furious yell, and rushed down to the common room to confront the soon as she stepped down the last stair, she looked to see a pair of red-headed twins with huge grins on their faces, as if they had just won a fabulous prize.

Furiously Haley stormed in, knowing it was George who put the explosives in her trunk. She was extremely angry, because the dungbombs released noxious fumes into the dormitory, and now the girls would have to sleep in the common room. While Haley lectured them, Fred gave George a meaningful look. Suddenly Fred and George left the room. Haley called for them to come back, but to no success. She realized that the twins would be worthwhile friends, and she decided to forgive them.


	2. Chapter 2 The Marauders' Map

**Sorry it's been so long, but here it is!**

The next morning after breakfast, Fred, George, and Haley met up in the common room "So, " asked George, "What's our first class?"

"Potions" replied Haley "With Ravenclaw, taught by Professor Snape."

"Well," began Fred "Let's go, then!" So the triad left the common room and towards the charms classroom. However, there were a few problems that they did not think about.

The first was the fact that they did not know where charms was; the second the fact that when you asked Peeves where the charms classroom was, he would lead you in the wrong direction and be generally no help at all; and third, when Fred and George decide to throw a dungbomb down the corridor to distract Peeves, the caretaker, Filch, doesn't like it; and lastly, when Filch doesn't like something you do, you end up in his office.

While Filch threatened them with things like detention, The twins noticed a desk drawer, marked Confiscated and Highly Dangerous. Wondering what was confiscated, George signalled to Haley,who realised what he was going to do and prepared herself, then he tossed anther dungbomb towards a matter of seconds, Fred opened the drawer, grabbed a bit of parchment, handed it to George,and then the three of them fled the room. Once outside, George showed her the paper, and Haley looked at it in bewilderment, because what could a piece of paper do? Fred seemed to understand what she was trying to communicate, and he shrugged. During this silent conversation, the smell of the dungbomb faded, and they ran down the corridor before Filch noticed they were gone.

* * *

xxx

As soon as they got back to the common room, Haley, Fred, and George pulled out the piece of paper. "What is it?" asked Haley "What does it do?"

"We don't know, do we?" replied Fred. "That's why we took it."

"Well, let's find out. What is this?" asked Haley, tapping her wand on the parchment. Slowly, words began to appear on it, surprising all three of the children. The three of them angled their heads and read, This is a specific tool for a specific type of people. -The Marauders. "Who are the Marauders?" Haley wondered aloud. Once again, words appeared on the paper, this time reading, Our preference is to go by Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs.

Suddenly, Fred burst out, "I have an idea!" hearing that, Haley passed him the paper. "Since this paper was confiscated, it was probably created by troublemakers like us." pointing his wand at the paper, he said, "My name is Fred and I am a troublemaker." A new set of words appeared on the paper, now saying, That's great to hear, Fred. But do you swear it?

"I've got it!" exclaimed George. He took the parchment in his hand and eagerly said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good!" This time they were sure it worked, for the Marauders officially introduced themselves, and the page became a map. On that map, they saw the three of them, each represented by a dot, labeled with their name. They slowly realised that they could see everyone in school, all labeled with names, and they looked at each other in wonder. "Wait a minute..." said Fred, "It looks like there's a secret passage behind a statue on the third floor."

"Well," said Haley, who decided she would have to take part in the twins' trickery from then on, "what are we waiting for? Let's check it out!"

"That's the spirit!" cheered the duo. And away they went, searching for this mysterious passage shown on the map. They rushed out of the common room, hurried down to the third floor, and ran all the way to the statue. When they got to the statue, they looked at the map for further instruction. Sure enough, a word bubble appeared on the map, containing the phrase "dissendium." Haley pulled out her wand and performed the spell shown. As soon as the spell was performed, there was a passage behind the statue, leading who-knows-where. "All right," said Fred, "Who's first?"

"I'll go." replied Haley, in the manner of someone about to have their first adventure. And in they went, first Haley, then Fred, who was followed closely by George. One by one, they came out of the passageway, looking around in awe. "I- I can't believe it," stuttered George, "We're inside Honeydukes." taking in her surroundings, Haley realised he was right.

"How-?" began Haley, when, suddenly, she heard footsteps coming. "Quick!" she exclaimed. "Go back!" The three of them rushed back though the passage and into the corridors, and from there they ran to the Gryffindor common room. "Woah," said Fred in astonishment, "We definitely have to keep this thing." Haley and George nodded in agreement. "Now, how do we get this to return to normal?" Similar to when they found the passage way, another bubble was on the map when they looked, this time saying, "Mischief managed" George tried tapping the map while saying the phrase, and, as expected, it worked. They watched as the map faded away from the parchment, and Haley slipped it into her robes. Away they went to their next class, completely forgetting the fact that they had missed potions.

**Soooo, I hope you enjoyed my (long-taking-to-write) second chapter. R&R please, and suggestions are welcome!**


End file.
